Bella volturi or cullen
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: on the fateful day when Edward left Bella in the woods, she was found by the wolves then the Volturri when the Culens come for a visit they find bella w/ the Volturri will edward be able to convince bella of his love for her or will she kill him
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Today is the anniversary of the day Edward left me and the Volturri found me and took me in. It's been 100 years since that fateful day. I kept remembering what he said to me. He told me he didn't want me and didn't love me. There was a knock at my door, and I jumped.

"What?" I asked through the closed door.

"Hurry up! Aro wants you in the throne room before the guests arrive." Felix, a Volturri guard, said through the closed door.

Shoot! I totally forgot that we had guests coming today. I wander who there are, since they never talk about them when I'm around. "Tell Aro I'm coming."

"'Kay." And with that he left. I finished getting ready and headed out the door towards the throne room. When I entered I heard Felix mutter, "Finally", under his breath.

"Hello Aro," I said.

"Good, Bella has arrived, and just in time. Our guests are coming this way now." he said.

I watched our guests enter the throne and as soon as I saw their faces, I recognized them. The Cullens; they are the surprise guests. "Wow, you guys never do change, huh?" I asked.

They all turned to look for the person who asked that question. They searched the line of guard member and stopped when they saw my face.

"B-Bella," Alice asked, "is that you?"

"What does it matter to you who I am? I thought I was just a weak, pathetic human who you guys liked to play with like a toy." I replied angrily.

"Ouch. Her emotions are set on revenge, hatred, betrayal, and anger. They are really strong, too, so be careful what you do and say around her. She could explode at any second, and we don't know if she has any powers." Jasper told the rest of the Cullens.

"For your information, I do have a gift. Well it's really like hundreds of gifts, but I only know of a few. You see, I can absorb any vampire's gift and use it. I also can absorb a gift from a human only if that human would be gifted if changed. Do at least have an understanding of how powerful I am?" I asked.

They all shook their heads yes. "Good, because you wouldn't want to get on my bad side. If you don't mind, Aro I would like to talk to Edward alone." I said.

"That is fine, Bella. Everyone out except for Edward." Aro said.

I decided to read Edward's mind to see what he was thinking. All I got was, _be careful. She pissed off at you right now. She will be wanting to scream at you. Her emotions are screaming at me right now, and it's me a headache._ Then we where alone.

I waited 'till they where out of earshot, then I started. "You self-absorbed jackass. You leave me in the woods to die. I was found by the wolves, and do you know what? They where there to protect me when you weren't. The same day you left and the wolves found me, so did the Volturri. They gave me two choices: either be changed or be killed. I chose to be changed, so that I could one day go out, find you, and kick your sorry ass for leaving me. Do you have any idea what state you left me in? You alone broke my heart into pieces so tiny it could never be mended. You know the hardest thing of all of this is that I still love you, but I know you could never love me back." I screamed all of that at him except for the last part. I was just staring at him waiting for him to say, when all of the sudden his lips were on mine. He pushed me up against the wall and trapped me there by putting one hand in my hair and one hand on the wall by my head.

This kiss felt so right, so I kissed him back. Everything I had just said was forgotten. When my mind started to work again, I wondered why he would kiss me if he didn't like me. Then it hit me. He felt guilty, so this is why he was doing this. This kiss meant nothing to him. That made me angry, so I decided it was time for him to get off me. In order to get him off me I was able to push him far enough away that I could kick him where it counts. When he doubled over I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and said, "Next time you fell like messing with someone's emotions, you better not pick, because you wouldn't last ten seconds against me. Just an F.Y.I., I have the ability to kill vampires in a tenth of a second, or burn them alive. Most times I prefer to burn people alive, though. You've been warned, so while you're here be very cautious of your every move." With that I walked out and headed towards my room to change for hunting. After I changed I went hunting.

**Tell mw what you think. The next chapter is going to be in Edward's POV. If you have any ideas, review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

i own none of the cullens :( or the werewolfs :( And i must give credit to jacobfan101 for writing and coming up witth the idea of this story and letting me adopt it, this is her last chapter before i continue it on.

**Edward POV**

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, get your ass down here now. We're leaving for the Volturi, and you're coming whether you like it or not." Alice screamed at me from downstairs. I've been in my room for the past so many years, only leaving to hunt when needed. I was depressed, and I'll I could do was lay in my room and listen to the CD I made for Bella on her eighteenth birthday. I tried not to remember that night; that awful night. Alice decided to throw her a birthday party at our house. She cut her finger, Jasper almost attacked her, and I throw her into a glass vase trying to protect her.

I put her into that harm by bringing her into my world, a world she didn't belong in. That's all in the past, but it still haunts me. "Coming, Alice." I called down to her knowing she would her me. Once I got down there, everyone got into the cars. We were taking two cars, my Volvo and Emmett's jeep. When we arrived, it was very quiet in the halls. Then we reached a door that had guards. Carlisle just nodded his head to them and they let us through.

Then we heard someone say, "Wow, you guys never change, huh?" to our left. We all turned and looked in the guards lined up to see who said that. All of eyes sopped searching when we saw Bella, or someone who looked exactly like her, in the line of guards.

"B-Bella, is that you?" Alice asked her.

"What does it matter to you who I am? I thought I was just a weak, pathetic human who you guys liked to play with like a toy." She replied angrily. "Wow," I thought to myself, "she really believed me."

"Ouch. Her emotions are set on revenge, hatred, betrayal, and anger. They are really strong, too, so be careful what you do and say around her. She could explode at any second, and we don't know if she has any powers." Jasper told us. _What did you say to her, Edward for her to feel such a passionate rage of emotions? _Jasper asked me through his thoughts. (This is before she absorbed his power)

"For your information, I do have a gift. Well it's really like hundreds of gifts, but I only know of a few. You see, I can absorb any vampire's gift and use it. I also can absorb a gift from a human only if that human would be gifted if changed. Do you at least have an understanding of how powerful I am?" she asked. We all nodded our heads. "Good," she said, "Because you wouldn't want to get on my bad side. If you don't mind, Aro I would like to talk to Edward alone." She said.

"That is fine, Bella. Everyone out except for Edward." Aro said.

_Be careful. She pissed off at you right now. She will be wanting to scream at you. Her emotions are screaming at me right now, and it's giving me a headache,_ Jasper told me mentally at me. Then we where alone.

Once everyone was out of ear-shot, she started her rant. "You self-absorbed jackass. You leave me in the woods to die. I was found by the wolves, and do you know what? They where there to protect me when you weren't. The same day you left and the wolves found me, so did the Volturi. They gave me two choices: either be changed or be killed. I chose to be changed, so that I could one day go out, find you, and kick your sorry ass for leaving me. Do you have any idea what state you left me in? You alone broke my heart into pieces so tiny it could never be mended. You know the hardest thing of all of this is that I still love you, but I know you could never love me back." She screamed at me, except for the last part. She was just staring at me, waiting for me to say something. When I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I saw love, anger, understanding-for I'm guessing blaming herself for me leaving her-, hatred, and hope. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I had my lips on hers. Then I started pushing her up against the wall, put one hand in her hair and one hand on the wall, trapping her.

She started to respond, but then she kicked me hard in my one weak spot. As soon I doubled over, she told me, "Next time you fell like messing with someone's emotions, you better not pick, because you wouldn't last ten seconds against me. Just an F.Y.I., I have the ability to kill vampires in a tenth of a second, or burn them alive. Most times I prefer to burn people alive, though. You've been warned, so while you're here be very cautious of your every move." With that she walked out.

"Wonder why she did that, if she still loves you?" Emmett asked me as he entered the throne room along with everyone else.

"I don't know, Emmett. Does anyone know why?" I asked them.

"I do. She thinks you're acting out of guilt, and she doesn't want that. She's afraid that you will leave her again when we leave, because you're acting out of guilt, and she doesn't want to hurt that badly again, Edward. I told you what would happen to her emotionally, if we left her, but you wouldn't listen to me. You told me she would be fine, but you're wrong, very wrong. I can't see anything in the future, because she is confused. Bella doesn't know what to believe. I can see she wants to believe your actions, but just can't. She's been hurt to badly for any of us to get through to her. The only person that has a chance getting through to her is Jacob Black. The only problem is he's a werewolf and he lives on the reservation." Alice told me.

"How do you know this? I thought you couldn't see the dogs." I said.

"I can't see the dogs, but I have a feeling that he is the only one that has ever been able to get through to her." She retorted.

"Fine, I will go talk to the mongrel and try to get him to came here and talk some sense into her. In the meantime, will someone please try to talk to her and get her to talk to me?" I asked them.

"I will," Aro said. "She needs to overcome her past. That, and her emotions control the way she uses her powers, and I know we don't want to have and over emotional Bella running around the palace again. The last time that happened, we had to redo the whole palace."

"Okay. I'm gone. Alice, call me if anything happens here." She nodded her head in response. With that I was off towards La Push, to talk to Jacob Black. "Weird," I thought to myself, "that he started phasing the day I left Bella." As I thought through that I realized he would give anything to kill me, since I basically sentenced his best friend and love interest to death by dating her. He just didn't realize that I left to protect her. Ugh! I'm here otherwise the smell wouldn't be so bad.

Just then a pitch black horse-sized dog came out of the trees.

_What do you want, leech?_

"I'm Edward Cullen as you know. Firstly I would like to know who you are. Secondly I would like to talk to Jacob." I said.

_I'm Sam Uley. And yes you may talk to Jacob. May I ask what you wish to speak with him about, parasite?_

"No you may not. This is about him, Bella, and me. Thank you for letting me speak with him."

_Whatever. Paul, go get Jake and tell him to meet me at the border. He will be here shortly._ Just then a russet colored, horse sized dog came into the clearing.

_Sam, will you please leave so I can talk to the leech alone?_ With that Sam left. _What do you want leech? _He asked.

"First of all, how about you go phase, then come back here and talk to me in human form." I said. With that he went into the forest to phase. When he came out of the forest, he was wearing cut off jeans.

"Answer my question. What do want?" he repeated.

"I need you to try and talk some sense into Bella. She won't talk to me or even look at me."

"WHAT!!!!! She's still alive? They could never find her body. All they could find was her blood smeared all over the forest floor. I want to know what happened to her right now!!"

"Apparently the day I left and after you guys found her, she was found by the Volturi, the leaders of our kind, and was given the choice to either be turned or killed. She chose to be turned, and after all of thought her dead, she shows up when we visit the Volturi. I tried to talk to her, but it was more like her screaming at me, and me kissing her. Then she got pissed for some reason and almost killed me. Like I said, I really need you to find out why she is mad at me."

"Firstly, I didn't start phasing until two weeks after you left her and we couldn't find her. Secondly, why should I help?"

"Because I can get the Volturi on your furry little butts and have you all annihilated. Are we clear?" I said that, but I knew it was lie. Bella would keep the Volturi away from the dogs at all costs, because Jacob was one of the pack members.

"Crystal. Okay, the only thing I can think of that would set her off, would be if….. Wait, what did you say to her when you left her?"

"I told I didn't love her and she was just a toy, a distraction."

"I think I understand now. Did she confess her love for you when she was yelling at you?" I nodded. "Well, you did an awesome job of probably ruining every chance you could ever have to get back together with her. Which by the way, I'm thrilled about that, but I will tell you what I think happened to be going through her mind the moment she rejected you and I will try to talk with her. You see, she probably felt that you were acting out of guilt and not love when you kissed her. I'm guessing she's changed so the new Bella probably doesn't want to risk getting her heart broken again. Plus, she probably doesn't want to be pitied and be with someone when they're only with her out guilt. My advice would be to try to tell her the truth. By the way, does she have any powers?" As he said all of this, it all made sense. He basically said the same exact thing Alice told me. My only question was how he knew all of that.

"How do you know this? Yes, she has many gifts. She is now declared the most powerful vampire on earth. Be careful when I bring her here to talk to you. I won't bring her personally, but I will send her here. You can't go to Volterra because of what you are and the Volturi will kill you. Are we clear?"

"Yep," Jacob said as he walked away from me. "I don't know how I know this, but I guess I just do for this kind of thing." _Great _I thought to myself _how am I supposed to get Bella here without her killing me? I guess I will have to think of that later._ I thought about everything that happened while also trying to conjure a plan on how to get her here on the plane ride to Volterra. Wow, what have I done?

**Tell me what you think. Review people, review. The next chapter might be in Jacob's POV. This will probably be Jacob's only time in the story. I'm a Team Jacob fan though. It's just fun to write from both sides though. Hopefully, there's no hard feelings. **


	3. Chapter 3

So I have decided that im going to go with jacobfan101's idea and write in Jacobs pov. He is one of my fav's . And then well all see how it goes from there.

Also...i own none of the twilight characters.

Jacob's pov.

When I walked into the clearing the smell hit me so hard that a whimper escaped from me.

_Sam, will you please leave so I can talk to the leech alone?_ With that Sam left. _What do you want leech? _I asked bitterly.

"First of all, how about you go phase, then come back here and talk to me in human form." He said. With that I went into the forest to phase. When I came out of the forest I couldn't help but want to rip him apart.

"Answer my question. What do want?" I repeated.

"I need you to try and talk some sense into Bella. She won't talk to me or even look at me."

"WHAT!!!!! She's still alive? They could never find her body. All they could find was her blood smeared all over the forest floor. I want to know what happened to her right now!!" I yelled as my body shook with rage.

"Apparently the day I left and after you guys found her, she was found by the Volturi, the leaders of our kind, and was given the choice to either be turned or killed. She chose to be turned, and after all of thought her dead, she shows up when we visit the Volturi. I tried to talk to her, but it was more like her screaming at me, and me kissing her. Then she got pissed for some reason and almost killed me. Like I said, I really need you to find out why she is mad at me."

"Firstly, I didn't start phasing until two weeks after you left her and we couldn't find her. Secondly, why should I help?" I asked, what had he done for me.

"Because I can get the Volturi on your furry little butts and have you all annihilated. Are we clear?" he said I couldn't help but laugh, Bella would let no one hurt me or my family. "Crystal. Okay, the only thing I can think of that would set her off, would be if….. Wait, what did you say to her when you left her?"

"I told I didn't love her and she was just a toy, a distraction." He said and the anger rose in me again.

"I think I understand now. Did she confess her love for you when she was yelling at you?" I nodded. "Well, you did an awesome job of probably ruining every chance you could ever have to get back together with her. Which by the way, I'm thrilled about that, but I will tell you what I think happened to be going through her mind the moment she rejected you and I will try to talk with her. You see, she probably felt that you were acting out of guilt and not love when you kissed her. I'm guessing she's changed so the new Bella probably doesn't want to risk getting her heart broken again. Plus, she probably doesn't want to be pitied and be with someone when they're only with her out guilt. My advice would be to try to tell her the truth. By the way, does she have any powers?". I said and a look of recognition filled his face

How do you know all this? He asked. She has many gifts. She is now declared the most powerful vampire on earth. Be careful when I bring her here to talk to you. I won't bring her personally, but I will send her here. You can't go to Volterra because of what you are and the Volturi will kill you. Are we clear?" he warned

"Yep," I said as I walked away from the leach. "I don't know how I know this, but I guess I just do for this kind of thing." I muttered and walked away.

Tying my pants to my leg I headed out on all fours. Bella was alive, alive after all that we went through. I could have killed that stupid bloodsucker. But I needed him to bring me Bella. So I could hopefully put her pieces back together again.

**I know that this chapter Is short, sorry about that, but I want you guys to get into his head and things I will make it up with the next chapter I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all like the last chapter, I believe that im going to do a little Edward/Bella P.O.V's in this chapter so sit back and enjoy. **

Edward's p.o.v.

The ride back to Volterra was excruciating, the sent of blood so tempting It made venom pool in my mouth. But no sent was as sweet as my Bella's. I watched as the passengers on the plan slept away most of the trip, how I longed to be human aging to feel again. That's what Bella did too me, she made me feel alive, like my heart was still beating.

Lying my head against the head of the seat I closed my eyes, not really ever asleep but peaceful at the least. _How was I going to get Bella too see Jacob, when she wont even talk too me. _I really messed up this time. I filled my mind with thoughts of how things would work. Soon the time seem to fly by as I heard the flight attendant announce our arrival too Volterra and I knew that two things had to be done. One I had to get Bella to agree to see Jake, and Two, I had too try not to turn in to burnt up pile of ash.

Bella p.o.v

After my hunt I fell full and alive with energy. And thanks too my vampire senses I could think of many things at once, but sadly the only thing I could think of at the moment was that kiss. Why had he done it, out of guilt? Did he think that would make me fell any better about what happened? I wanted to scream, but instead I want to the training room and found Demetri standing in the corner.

"Care for a fight" I purred as Demetri turned around catching my eye a sly smile firm across his face.

"Isabella you know me far too well" he said walking up to the mat I could see the glint in his eye, Demetri and I always fought like this, we were like brother and sister, he reminded me much of Emmett, apart form the face that he cared deeply about me.

We circled the mat and I watched closely at each step he took like a predator watching its prey. He lunged at me but I quickly jumped over him and landed right were I was standing. He came at me again but this time I swiped out his leg from underneath him and jumped on top of his chest. As I went to lower my head to his throat he flipped us over my hand behind my back. _Time to play unfair. _ I thought to myself as I willed him to fly backward into the wall, one of my many lovely gifts.

"Hey, that's no fair" He said brushing off the debris from his clothes.

"Who ever said that I play fair" I smirked and lunged at him but before he grasped at me I flipped over him landing on his back teeth at his neck.

"Gotcha" I whispered into his ear as I hoped of a look of satisfaction on my face, a look of annoyance on his.

"I'll get you next time" he said and I turned and laughed as I walked away "That's what you said the last four times" I said as I turned the corned and headed off too the throne room.

When I walked in the throne room all the Volturi sat in their right full places and greeted me as I walked into the room.

"So Bella who won" Jane asked standing next to Alec.

"Oh, its always the same outcome, I did" I said as I began to laugh Alec hand Jane a 50 dollar bill and muttered some words my mother wouldn't approve off. Walking too Aro I asked where our lovely guest had gone, but he simply wouldn't tell, I could of forced it out of him but I decided that I wouldn't bother, they didn't care for me anyway. And as if out of no where Edward burst through the doors, he eyes landing on me showing noting put pain, and loss. I turned quickly too head to my room but he was in front of me every step.

"Edward you were warned" I said as I began to grind my teeth together, there was a flash of fear on his face before It quickly washed away.

"Bella I need to talk too you it's important." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want too do, kiss me out of pity and guilt again, tell me you love me then walk away with my damaged heart in you hands, No!" I shouted angrily.

"Now I suggest you move before I blow you to pieces" I said and he reluctantly backed away. On my way too my room Alice stepped in front of me and for a minute I saw the loving sister I always knew and loved. But then I remembered that she left too, she didn't even come too say goodbye.

"Alice what to you want" I asked in a less venomous hiss then I had given Edward.

"I want to talk too you," she said "alone" as she glanced over at Edward and the other members of the guard. Nodding my head I lead her too the direction of my room at the top of the castle. Once we got to the room we sat in silence for minutes at and the silence was killing me.

"Well spit it out" I sneered.

"Bella I want my best friend back, my sister" he said staring into my eyes "I missed you Bella we all missed you, we never wanted to leave with Edward but that's what he wanted and Carlisle and Esme just agreed. We never wanted to hurt you, we love you and still thing of you as a part of this family" she said and I stared at her with shock. Why would she lie too me, out of guilt, like Edward I could fell my anger rising.

"Alice why do you all insist on lying too me" I said and she went to speak but I cut her off.

"The night that Edward left he told me that he never loved me that I was a toy and your family was tired of putting up with me and pretending to be something there not. He said that his world wasn't meant for me and that I was a mere distraction to him a game, one that you all enjoyed. He told me the truth Alice there is no use in any of you lying too me." I said and if I could have shed a tear I would have then.

"Did he really tell you that" Alice ask anger clear in her voice

"Yes, Alice I did, would I make that up" I asked and she shook her head before she stormed out the door. Following close behind her she stormed into the throne room looking for something until she found it and her eye light with fury when they landed on Edward. At first I was confused until I heard Alice screaming and saw he fragile little hands rapped around his neck.

**Well what do you think??**


	5. Chapter 5

~Hmm, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter a little family drama added in is always fun right.

haha this one is a long one. Enjoy!

**Previously……. **

"_Bella I want my best friend back, my sister" he said staring into my eyes "I missed you Bella we all missed you, we never wanted to leave with Edward but that's what he wanted and Carlisle and Esme just agreed. We never wanted to hurt you, we love you and still thing of you as a part of this family" she said and I stared at her with shock. Why would she lie too me, out of guilt, like Edward I could fell my anger rising._

"_Alice why do you all insist on lying too me" I said and she went to speak but I cut her off._

"_The night that Edward left he told me that he never loved me that I was a toy and your family was tired of putting up with me and pretending to be something there not. He said that his world wasn't meant for me and that I was a mere distraction to him a game, one that you all enjoyed. He told me the truth Alice there is no use in any of you lying too me." I said and if I could have shed a tear I would have then._

"_Did he really tell you that" Alice ask anger clear in her voice_

"_Yes, Alice he did, would I make that up" I asked and she shook her head before she stormed out the door. Following close behind her she stormed into the throne room looking for something until she found it and her eye light with fury when they landed on Edward. At first I was confused until I heard Alice screaming and saw he fragile little hands rapped around his neck._

Bella' (P.o.v)

By this point the whole guard was interested about what was going on, stepping closer too the two across the room Alice's words became clearer.

"How dare you Edward, you had no right to do what you did" she said in a ferrous snarl.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Bella, the one that you "love", you told us that when you left her you made it clear too her that It was for her protection. Not because she was some sick game that the entire family enjoyed too play. How could you, you knew how much this family loves Bella, you know how much she means too us and you ripped us away from her like the selfish creature you are."

Look what you did too this family, Emmet has never been the same; neither has Rosalie or you and for what, too protect her from us. Well look what happened Eddie, she is one of us and you little plan never worked. I don't think I can ever think of you as a brother Edward and your lucky that I don't tare you too pieces right now, im afraid that is Bella's pleasure" she said punching him in the stomach sending him through the wall.

When she turned too me there was a look of pain across her face, rushing toward me her arms encircled around my waist crushing me with her tiny body, I could fell the love coming form her, I had my sister back and this was the best thing that could of ever happened.

"Bella im so sorry for what he did too you, but what I said was true I want my sister back, the whole family does, even Rosalie as hard as that Is too believe, we want you too be a part of this family." She said and it all sounded too good the family that I once loved still loved me, it was hard to believe. What if they just leave again I can't let myself get hurt again.

"Im sorry Alice but I cant, I can't let myself get hurt buy you guys anymore" I said and I went to leave but Alice said something that might have changed my life forever.

"I was in forks the other day, I had a vision something about another vampire I guess it was wrong but I found Jake, he was very surprised too hear that you were alive ecstatic even. But I told him you weren't doing too well, he asked me too tell you that if you didn't go talk too him he would come to you, knowing the cost." She said and my breathing stopped.

"But if he comes here he will be killed, the guard aren't very found of there kind" I said and she knew what I was talking about, the guard thought they hunted all the wolves and it they heard that they were too still exists, they would have no chance.

"He knows that but he thought you were dead for all this time Bella, and he still loves you" She said and I hade my mind made, I was going back too forks.

Running into the throne room with Alice not far behind I turned to Aro, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Aro, im going too forks. Don't try and stop me it wont be wise" I said and he looked toward Alice and she nodded her head, a secret exchange I was not oblivious too.

"Fine, but im only giving you three days, that should be more then enough time to do what needs too be done" he said and before he left I took the powers of the Cullen's with me. I ran out of the castle doors and started running toward the place I once called home.

(Day 1)

When I arrived at forks I stopped at my old home so many emotions were running through me when I came up too the door that's when I noticed that at the bottom of the stepped were pictures of Charlie with wilted flowers at the bottom. I felt tears run down my cheeks Tears? I opened the door and everything was exactly as I remembered.

I ran up too my old room, my copy of Romeo and Juliet sitting on my bed I turned and walked into the bath room and noticed that my eyes were there normal chocolate brown instead of gold. _Must be a power_

I thought of my eyes being blue and then they were, I changed them back to my chocolate brown and made my features more human like. I left the bath room and headed down the stairs and bumped into a hard wall, looking up I realized it wasn't a wall but a person, the person that I missed the most.

A look of shock filled my features and gazing into his deep brown eyes I felt all the love I realized I had for him and he had for me.

"Jake" his name came out of my mouth in a whisper and soon my body was consumed with tears. And I fell onto the floor soon replaced with his warm arms and I could fell his love and confusion so I decided too read his mind.

_How is this possible, she supposed to be cold not warm, how is she still human her eyes are brown. Not red or golden and she smells the same as always, strawberries and freesia. Good how much I missed her, Ha but she has Edward and were enemies, I think, well I hope not. God it feels good to hold her again, I thought she was dead. Oh shit she could be reading my mind, they said she was powerful. _

"Bells" His voice came out as a whisper, as he looked into my eyes. I stood up out of his arms and let my features return back to normal, my eyes no longer brown but golden, my face sharper no longer the soft look of a human. But I left my sent the same something I know he missed.

"Im a vampire Jake, im one of them and your right were supposed too be enemies, but I doing want too be, I need my sun." I said and I could feel the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes.

"How come you looked human before and how come you smell the same" he asked and I sighed.

"Im not exactly sure but its one of my many powers" I said and he nodded his head

"Jake why are you here I was supposed too come too you" I said and a look of pain came across his face.

"I live here bells, ever since what happened too your father, I, I felt as if I owed him" he said and I could hear the meaning behind his words, I was becoming confused.

"Jake what do you mean, you owed him Jake what happened too my father, why are there pictures of him and flowers everywhere" I asked and my emotions where escalating out of control. He looked into my eyes and I felt his fear and pain.

"Jake tell me now" I screamed as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"When you left, is when I started to phase, we searched and search but we couldn't find you all we could find was your blood smeared on the forest floor. Charlie became depressed and blamed him self but he never stopped looking for you, after a couple weeks and red headed bloodsucker came around town and I was meant to be guarding Charlie. When I was on patrols I saw a blur run past me and I went after it thinking it was her, but it was only a distraction I killed the bloodsucker and ran too your house as fast as I could, but when I got there she was standing over his body teat at his neck and she bit down, but didn't drain him, she pushed the venom into his veins and he started screaming, she gapped his body and ran off before I could grab her. And before she was gone she said; now she will now what it is like too lose something you love. We never knew why she did it but I have blamed my self ever since." He said and looking into his Eyes I could tell that he meant it.

"Jake it wasn't your fault, if any one its mine, she was after me, her name I Victoria and she is after me because that summer I disappeared I was being chased by James her mate. Edward killed him too protect me but she wanted revenge." I said and I grabbed his face and projected all the emotions I was feeling onto him.

"You feel that Jake I don't hate you" I said and tears fell down his cheeks and I wiped them away.

"I hate that bitch for taking away my father" I said and tears quickly consumed me.

(Day 2)

I found myself in the warm arms of Jake the sun stinging my eyes as his snoring filled my ears. _Did I sleep? _I wondered, looking over at Jake I saw how peaceful he looked I went to get out of the bed but his grip tightened I could have forced him of but I didn't want too and smiled at the fact he was so protective.

"Jake, Jake" I said and his eyes fluttered open

"Hello beautiful" He said and I smacked him playfully.

"What that is what your name means" he said with a sly grin placed across his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jake did I fall asleep" I asked and he nodded his head

"You were out like a light and it scared me senseless" he said with a worried look upon his face.

"What is going on with me" I asked frantically but he just shook his head.

"I don't know bells but your still warm" he said encircling his arms farther around my waits.

"It's almost as if im human again" I said as I removed his arms and hopped off the bed.

"Nope your definitely not human anymore the old Bella would have just fallen flat on her face" he said with a hearty laugh as I threw a pillow in his direction she just shrugged trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ha, Ha very funny" I said as I paced around the room.

"Bells, what's going on with you and Edward" he asked and I knew that I couldn't just blow this off like I always do.

"There is noting going on with me and Edward, he kissed my out of pity and guilt and that is it" I said and a tear trickled down my cheek

"You don't still love him" he asked

"No" I answered him simply and quickly.

"Bella, we both know that's a lie somewhere deep down you know you still love him, somewhere in there beneath all the pain and betrayal and the hate you still want too love him and him too love you" he said but he was wrong.

"On Jacob he may still love me but I don't love him, I don't want too Jake, I want someone who doesn't control me and make me feel like im interferer to them. Jake I want some one who loves me for me and not what they make me be. All Edward ever did was telling me what was right and what was wrong. and worst of all he didn't believe in our love, he left thinking we couldn't survive what ever came my way, and look what happened too me, I could of ended up with you Jake if it was for what I am now. He took all the fun away everything the posed a threat, even hanging with my human friends was out of the question. So no there is no somewhere deep down for me to love him Jake because it has taken me 100 years to realize that with him I was never happy and now that I have eternity, im not going to put up with it" I said and tears were falling down my face no one had ever asked me how I felt and now that it was all out I don't know if I could handle it.

"Lets not spend all day on the past, I only have one day left her until I must leave, lets celebrate" I said grabbing his had and rushing out into the morning sun.

Plz plz plz review it took me so much time to right this and i really like to know what you guys think. ill update quicker if you do if you don't well i go slower.


	6. Chapter 6

~Hmm, im not getting many reviews but I cant stop writing….lucky you ha-ha own nothing, onto the story.

Oh and i took out a part in this chapter, i had wirtten something and it just worked better then the other ending, soo i hope you like the next chapter.

(Day 3)

When we made it too the beach the sun was breaking through the cloud, I hear Jake take in a breath looking over I saw the look on his face.

"Bells your beautiful" he said as my skin sparkled like diamonds.

"Thank you Jake, come let's go to our spot." I said and we walked over too the log the 100 years ago I hopelessly flirted with him to get information on the Cullen's.

We spent hours on end catching up on things we missed, Jake still haven't imprinted and the rest of the pack stopped phasing too be with there imprints. Over the years there had been more that had phased. Jake was the alpha since the day that Sam and Emily passed in a crash. There two children Kevin and John were werewolf's along with Jake and a few others, they were still the biggest pack in history. Day soon turned to night and the moon shone bright in the dark sky.

Standing up I walked too the water letting in hit my feet soaking up the moment, wishing that so many things were different then they were now. Part of me, the old Bella part of me wished that this had never happed so I could live my happily ever after with Jake, but I knew that was never going to be possible I was his enemy.

"Well Jake the day has come too an end, its time for me too leave" I said and I could see the pain flash across his perfect skin.

"Do you really have too leave bells It's been so hard with out you" he said and I could feel his pain so much pain that it was crippling me, now I understand how jasper felt.

"I must or they will send for people too find me, killing you if they must and I couldn't stand that" I said and he nodded his head.

"Will you just do one thing for me bells" he asked and there was no way I could deny him

"What is it Jake" I asked kindly.

"Well, I, I, have always wondered since you have left, would you kiss me bells just once even if it means nothing" he said and my heart broke from the amount of pain I was causing him.

Turning my features back too my human self I softly rapped my arms around jakes neck and brought my lips too his. His lips were warm and inviting, a tear slipped down my cheek as he kissed me back. _This is what it would be like, if I was allowed to live; this is what my life would have felt like. _

He tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and allowed it, he tasted like Cinnamon and ginger bread.

As he pulled away from my lips a smile spread across his lips and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Wow" he whispered so quiet I wouldn't of caught it if I were human.

"I have too go now Jake, don't ever forget that I will always love you and if you ever have days where you fell as if there is no reason to live, think of me, live for me, fight for me. Until the day you imprint, okay I will visit soon I promise" I said as I kissed him quickly on the lips.

**I know it is short but I just had too post it I hope you liked it though a little more family drama for your minds too think about oh and It perfectly suited by a cliffy. **


	7. Chapter 7

~Hmm well let's see, the last chapter was well heart whelming I mean I re-read it and I thought I actually did really well.

Anyway, lets umm get too the story, but not without our favorite characters into. Heheheh.

Jasper: Yo, Yo, this is a twilight rap the Cullen's are gangster and you now that. Im jasper, I feel your fell you emotions make you really excited then scared just like a roller coaster.

Emmett: Im Emmett scare you senseless make you restless turn around and head for the Lexus.

"Edward: Im a nerd leave you in the woods that's the word cuz im Edward and you know that damn I can't rap im gonna go take a nap.

Anyway onto the story.

(Bella)

The ending with Jacob was bitter sweet but I wouldn't have had it any other way. After a quick stop at my house I started running toward threw the woods on my way home, forgetting the bad memories that happen there, as if it never happened.

Nearing the border of Canada the faint smell of gun powder and leather, mixed in with a little bit of—fish fry hit me I came too a stop and something in my mind clicked.

Turning around I heard something move in the trees and the sent got stronger, and someone stepped out into the path, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it couldn't be true.

"C-Dad" I asked in total disbelief. Stepping closer I willed myself too move slowly knowing that he ma not recognize who I am and attack. Even apart of my brain was warning me to be careful not knowing if he was a treat or not.

"Dad is that you" I asked again and he looked at me confused, and then I realized that he would only remember me as a human, not as some graceful vampire that's 100 of years old. I changed my features back to the soft face of a human and the chocolate orbs I had gotten from my father. The look on his face went from confusion too recognition, to disbelief.

"Bella" He said and it came out as barley a whisper so quiet that if I were still human I wouldn't have heard him say it.

"Daddy" I said as tears began to form at the corners of my eyes, never had I been so emotional in front of Charlie, he ran too me and was in front of me in barley a second, the beer belly he had once sported was now flat. And his mustache was surprisingly still there. The sent I picked up was evident now I felt myself being cradled into two strong arms and any restraint I had melted away when I felt his arms rap around me and tears flowed freely from me.

"Im so sorry, dad it's all my fault" was all I could say over and over as I cried into his chest.

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry" I muttered

"Shhh, baby girl it's quite all right" he said and I looked up at him confused.

"How can yo say that, you're like this because of me" I said and he looked at me and I could feel all the love in the world flowing from him.

"Baby girl, you have no idea I was always searching for you after you disappeared, I never gave up hope and now, now I get to live forever with my little girl" he said and the amount of love I felt flowing from him made me do nothing but smile.

This moment was too perfect, too good to be true

"Dad what about Victoria" I asked and his face stiffened a little

"Come on and sit with me on the log and ill explain to you what happened" he said and I followed him to a spot underneath a tree.

"The day that you went missing was the worst day of my life, at first I was devastated but then I realized that you couldn't be missing I just got you back and you were my little girl. So I went searching for you, every day even after Jake found what he did. About a week after that I become a little obsessed with finding you, I quit my job and spent day and night thinking of where you could have been. Then Victoria came and she said she knew where you were, at first I was skeptical, I had never seen her before but I was so hopeful, I let her in and went into the kitchen too get something too drink. But when I cam back I realized that her eyes were red, and she came at me so fast and she grabbed me and brought her teeth too my neck, and whispered, this is for James.

"At first I had no idea what she was talking about and then Jake barged in Just as she bit into my shoulder, and then she dragged me out of the window and turned to Jake, and said "Now she will know what it's like too lose something you love"

She took me too this place, im not sure where but my whole body was on fire, at first it was just my legs but then it progressed further, It felt like I was burning for years. But finally I woke up and she was there, she said It had been three days and that I would need to hunt, when I asked he what she meant she told me what I was, a vampire. At first I was disbelieving, but then she picked up a car and basically crushed it in half. Then she took me out too hunt, I couldn't help myself when I came close to the first person I saw it was like I wasn't myself. The I started to ask where you where and she told me that you would soon be as good as dead and I couldn't help my self, I attacked her and I killed her, set her on fire, I don't know how I knew what too do but, it was like instinct. And then I came back here, I knew I could see Jake or he would freak but that was before I found out what he was, and ever since I stayed around forks, hoping that one day I would get my baby girl back." He said and I could feel the love and the happiness that was radiating off of him and all I could do was be joyful.

"Bells, why do you still look human" he asked and I could feel the bewilderment rolling off of him.

"It's one of my many powers I thought it would help you recognize me more" I said and curiosity soon over took me.

"Do you have any powers" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Well, I can tell when others are lying and I have invisibility" he said and I looked at him in complete amazement.

"Can you show me" I asked and he nodded his head and before I knew it he was no longer there.

"That is so cool" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and absorbed his powers.

"What did you just do" he asked

"Oh I just absorbed your powers" I said and he looked at me confused "I live in Italy, with the Volturi, and they like vampires with powers, over the years they have been like my family and I came back here too see Jake, Edward came back and I needed and another opinion on weather or not I should go back with him, but I'm not going too, I can't deal with him anymore." I said and I could feel pain coming from him.

"So you'll be heading back to Italy?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"You can come with me dad" he said and a smile appeared on his face.

"I would love too" he said and he opened his mouth as if he was going too speak but he stopped himself.

"What is it dad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I was wondering why your eyes were golden instead of red but t must be one of your gifts" He said

"Actually, my eyes are golden because I drink from animals not humans, I never have and I never will, if you want you could live that way too, I could fell how much pain you were in when you said you had too drink from humans." I said and he looked at me in awe.

"Really you mean that, you would help me" he said and I nodded my head.

"Dad, of coarse I would, now back in Italy they feed on humans but, well see what we can do" I said and a smile spread across his face.

The moon was no even brighter in the sky and i knew that if i didn't head home soon the guard would be out searching for me soon.

"Well dad, were running to Ital, Think your up for it" i asked and a sly smile appeared on his face

"Ill race you kiddo" he said and we ran off into the night too our new home.

_**~sooo what do you guys think?? **_

_**I worked very hard on this chapter i really hope you guys liked it**_


End file.
